Servants Summon Arc: Son of the Soaring Bird
The Summoning Lanterns, one placed on each of the four walls, added a subtle light to the room. The faint sound of a shuddering breath could be heard, indicating fear or nervousness. A boy of small stature looked upon his circle of blood. Was he doing everything correctly? He felt immeasurable doubt in his chest. A solid hand rested on his shoulder. "Kizen. You're doing fine. Straighten your posture and calm yourself. I won't have my son fail due to fear." The boy relaxed after hearing his father's pep-talk. But it wasn't ease that made him relax. To know that his stern father would practically disown him for slipping up during the beginning of this journey: that is what calmed him. He couldn't afford to fail. On the shrine altar behind the blood cirlce was a decrepit hilt, believed to have belonged to his servant. Kizen eyed it with anxiousness. His father tapped him on the shoulder once more. "Kizen! Your grandfather suffered to acquire that catalyst. Bring joy to him by summoning your servant correctly. If you fail--!" "Alright." His eyes closed. " Let silver and steel be the essence. Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation. Let my grandfather, great Master Hozen be the ancestor. Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall. Let the four cardinal gates close. Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate. I hereby declare; My will shall become your body, and my fate shall be with your sword. Heed the beckoning of the Holy Grail. If you will submit to this will and this reason…Then answer! An oath shall be sworn here! I shall attain all the virtues of Heaven. I shall destroy all the evils of Hell! From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power, Come forth from the ring of restraint, Guardian of the Scales! " A powerful blinding light erupted from the blood circle, shocking the young boy and his father. A silence followed soon after. Long flowing hair of black laid upon the ground. A man of robes stood in front of the two. His eyes were a frightening violet. "Which of the two of you is my master?" He spoke with a deep voice. Kizen stepped forward slowly, showing his hand. Engraved on it were command seals. "I-I am." The tall man smirked, and it soon festered into a smile. "Greetings, master." A Small Talk "So, what is it that you want with the grail, master?" The servant asked, staring out from the balcony. Right beside him was Kizen, still amazed that he made it this far. "O-oh. Well, our family.. the Torigoya aren't very good with thaumaturgy. We only have one generation of mages. With the grail, we want to bring great power and recognition to the Torigoya Clan." the young boy explained. "I see. There is one thing I must question.." He said, turning to face Kizen. He lingered. "I noticed you said 'we'. I assume you are referring to your father, but what do you want with the grail?" Kizen looked down at the people walking below him. He hadn't thought of that. Since he was first chosen by the Holy Grail, his father had invaded his own wishes. He didn't know what he wanted for himself. "Uhh.. why are you asking me that?" He questioned sharply. His servant laughed. "Am I not allowed to ask? Fine, I'll refrain from doing so." Kizen sighed, resting his hand on his cheek and his arm on the railing. "By the way, where is your weapon? Aren't you supposed to have a shield?" he asked. Shielder raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "In time, young master." "Well, you do have something other than the shield, right?" the young master asked. Shielder frowned this time. "Were you not properly educated on your servant? In due time, you will see my power." He then began to fade away, leaving only Kizen on the balcony. "The war will start soon. I'm nervous, but I have faith in you, Shielder. So, lead us in the path of victory.. Okay?" The sun had gone to rest, and the moon had awakened. A fight would come within the next days, all for an artifact of unimaginable power: the Holy Grail.